Mine
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Francis is all possessive of Virgil, what else is new? Long story.


For the first time in a long while, Francis was glad he came to school that day. Francis growled angrily as he watched Virgil talk to a smallish group of people. The group consisted of three other males and four females. The red head knew for a fact that they were hitting on his bitch. One guy had the audacity to touch Virgil's shoulder while they laughed at something the hero had said. That was the last straw. A dangerous look came to the pyro's face as he stalked over to the group in an angry stride, smoke pouring off of his hair and eyes red. Pfft, Virgil obviously didn't understand how attractive he was, not that Hotstreak blamed him, it just got annoying.

The group was the first to notice Hotstreak stalking up to them in a rage filled manner. They paled to a ghostly, or ashen, white. Virgil noticed their looks and tilted his head in curiosity.

"Are you guys okay? Your all pale," Virgil said, concernedly. Before they could respond, a large, overly heated hand grabbed the his wrist. Virgil let out a startled yelp as he was pulled behind an overly heated body.

"You pussies come near him again, I'll kill you," Hotstreak's raspy voice snarled out to the quaking teens. They nodded dumbly and Francis turned on his heel and dragged a struggling Virgil away.

"Let me go Francis, you're hurting me." Virgil said, voice steeped in panic. The poor boy thought that Hotstreak was going to beat him so bad, he'd kill him.

"No," Hotstreak snarled out, dragging the poor boy to the roof of the school. As soon as they were up there and the door shut, Virgil was pinned to the metal door by a snarling Hotstreak.

"Please don't hurt me," Virgil whimpered out, looking pathetically up at Hotstreak's large form. Francis stopped moving all together, and looked down at his adorable bitch.

"Why would I hurt you, my precious little bitch?" Hotstreak husked out softly. Virgil gave him a look of confusion, then annoyance from the bitch comment.

"I'm not your bitch, and cause you always do." Virgil squeaked out nervously and angrily. Hotstreak gave him a dark, but serious look.

"Cause yer mine, my bitch, no one else's. I claimed you when I first saw you in the first grade. I hurt you so you'd know your place, and so others wouldn't touch you. So my enemies wouldn't hurt you or yer family to get to me," Francis said gruffly, the possessiveness in his voice made Virgil shake as he leaned down to nuzzle Virgil's delicate throat. Virgil swallowed heavily, knowing full well what Francis said was true. He did wonder why Francis wanted him though.

"Cause your pretty and smart," Francis replied. Virgil's eyes widened as he realized he said that out loud. Hotstreak got slightly impatient with Virgil's silence and began to kiss and nip down Virgil's slender throat. Virgil let out a startled moan and began to struggle again. Francis slammed Virgil against the door harshly, and Virgil stopped moving. Seconds later, Virgil let out a small pained shriek. Hotstreak pulled back with a cruel smirk and a dark chuckle, revealing his bloody teeth.

"Now people will know yer taken, Static," Francis growled out, rather pleased with the mark. Virgil went ashen with the word 'Static'.

"I'm not Static," Virgil stuttered out shakily. He let out a moan when one of Hotstreak's large hands squeezed at his clothed length. The hero's length grew under Hotstreak's ministrations before the pyro bit him at the curve of his jaw in a disapproving manner. Virgil was sure it'd leave another permanent mark. Francis pulled back angrily, blood being swallowed hungrily as Virgil shuddered at the site.

"Don't lie to me bitch, I've officially known since before we got stuck on that goddamn island." Francis growled out, yanking Virgil's pants and boxers down to properly pump the hero's length. Virgil let out a pleasured moan as that heated hand moved up and down his shaft. Virgil nodded once and Francis went back to biting on Virgil's neck.

"W-what do you want from me?" Virgil asked nervously. Francis stopped, and pulled back from the delicious chocolate neck he was noming on.

"What do you mean?" The pyro asked confused. Virgil was struck with how adorable Francis looked when he was confused.

"Last time someone found out who I was, they ended up kidnapping my pops to use me. So what are you gonna do to me?" Virgil said boldly, anger finally seeping into his soft voice. Francis let out an angry growl.

"Who did it?" Francis snarled out, startling Virgil. No one was aloud to mess with his bitch but him.

"She's already been taken care of." Virgil replied quietly, the pyro's anger making him nervous. Francis pulled Virgil to his overly warm body, hugging the delicate and tiny hero to him.

"Yer mine, no one's aloud to threaten you. As for what I want, no body can have you but me," Francis's raspy voice husked out. His large hands traveled from Virgil's slender back to cup the perfect globes of Virgil's ass. Virgil nodded shyly, nervously as the hero let his slightly chilled erection brush Hotstreak's clothed one. The red head let out a moan and thrust against Virgil's naked lower body. The dread headed boy let out a moan as his head fell back against the door. Francis let out a sadistic grin as he began to rock against the virginal body. Moments later, Virgil was begging for release.

"P-please," The word fell shyly from Virgil's plump lips. Hotstreak groaned and let one hand squeeze that tight ass, and the other brought up to Virgil's mouth.

"Suck 'em good Hawkins," Francis growled. Virgil nodded, not understanding what that had to do with him cumming. The younger teen ended up sucking on all four fingers before they were brought to Virgil's entrance. A shudder ran through the hero as he felt one penetrate him. Francis kissed him tenderly as two more fingers pushed pass the tight ring of muscle. Soon enough, Virgil was thrusting himself onto four thick fingers, moaning like a whore.

"Yer like a bitch in heat," Francis groaned out as Virgil's walls tightened around his thick digits. Before Virgil could say anything or even blink, his sweater was being burned of and half his face was being pressed against the smooth metal door of the roof entrance. He placed his slender hands besides his face, as his hips were pulled back so he was properly bent.

"OH GOD!" Virgil shrieked out as Francis pushed his slicked, large length into his unused entrance. A few tears leaked out of his eyes as Francis filled him completely. Francis let out his own groan at the extreme tightness that surrounded his hungry length. He had splayed his large hands over Virgil's slender hips, gripping so tightly that there'd be bruises soon.

After a few moments of waiting, Francis pulled back slowly, until only the tip remained inside that tight body. Virgil shuddered in fear and in anticipation. In a snap movement, Francis thrust his hips forward in a harsh, savage movement that cause Virgil to let out shriek. This savage thrusting continued for along time, getting Virgil addicted to the rock hard cock hitting his prostate with savage precision. Virgil's slender hands clawed at the door, wanting something to cling to. Shrieks and moans of pleasure echoed around the roof.

Francis grinned cruelly as Virgil began to thrust back against him, that dark ass meeting with his lighter, unclothed hips. Moments later, Virgil climaxed harshly, staining the door and taking Francis with him. The dark haired boy let out a gasp as Hotstreak's hot seed filled him. Both panted as they floated down from their highs.

"Wow," Virgil gasped out, flexing his inner muscles around the thick meat inside him.

"We're not done yet," Francis rasped out, pulling both of them to the ground.

"Huh?" Virgil said nervously. Francis maneuvered Virgil onto all fours and began anew.

"Wait, we need condoms." Virgil suddenly remembered. Francis still thrust harshly into Virgil's hot body.

"Why?" Francis growled out, savagely pounding into his boy. His precious little bitch.

"T-he last b-bang gave meee, a-a womb, oohh, yes, there," Virgil said as his eyes rolled back while he rocked his hips in time with Francis's savagery.

"What?" Francis didn't slow down a single bit in his pillaging of Virgil's sweet ass.

"I, uuhh, oohh, can get pregnant now. Oohh, you just slid into my cervix." Virgil said as he clawed at the ground in pleasure. Francis felt his length slip into an even tighter part of Virgil's body. Francis was fascinated to watch Virgil basically go crazy as he pounded into the entrance of Virgil's womb.

"You can get pregnant?" Francis said, snapping his hips so hard into Virgil, that his arms collapsed.

"Y-yes," Virgil screamed out as his insides were savagely pounded into.

"Mine," Francis howled and pounded with more force. Seconds later, Virgil's seed splattered onto the ground, while Hotstreak's boiling seed spilled directly into Virgil's womb.

"Oh god, you're a bastard. I don't want kids now," Virgil gasped out, body trembling as some excess fluid dribble out of his body.

"To bad, bitch. 'Sides, now that I think about it, I want to see you swollen with my child. God, that'll be so fuckin' hot." Francis said as he pulled out and rolled Virgil onto his back before sliding his cock back in.

"Oh god, your still hard," Virgil grunted out, shaking desperately.

"I can fuck for hours, I got great stamina since both bangs," Francis said with pride as he started thrusting again. He chuckled when Virgil moaned in displeasure. That day, Francis had Virgil in every sexual position he could think of, cumming in his womb almost every time.

Six months later, Virgil was groaning over a toilet as he heaved out the last bit of last nights dinner. When he was done, a cool wet wash cloth wiped his face clean, while a large hand rubbed his back.

"I hate you Francis," Virgil groaned out. The read head glared and one hand smacked his ass harshly, while the other grabbed his dreads to pull his head back.

"For that, you're blowing me," Francis snarled and stood up. Before Virgil could protest, a large cock was thrusting into his mouth. Hands gripped his hair as hips moved wildly. All Virgil could do was relax his throat and lap at the invading piece of man meat. Francis groaned and pulled out of that perfect mouth and pulled Virgil up. Virgil faced the mirror as Francis slid his wet rod into him.

"See how hot you are? All swollen with my child? So round and full?" Francis grunted out, one hand curving against the swell in Virgil's abdomen. The other large hand was placed on a bruised hip as the pyro pounded into the smaller body. Virgil leaned his head against Francis's shoulder while groaning, watching them in the mirror. Sharon finally got their pops to instal a full length mirror in the bathroom, and it was great for situations like this.

His own dark cock jutted out, tip wet with precum and throbbing for release, gently swollen stomach stretched tightly. Virgil wanted to touch himself, but knew better as Francis would punish him for it.

"Answer bitch, or my cock goes into you unlubed." Francis growled warningly into a dark ear.

"Ooohh, yes. God Francis, fuck me harder, I don't want to walk," Virgil moaned out, arching into the body behind him. Francis growled approvingly and grabbed both hips and fucked Virgil into seeing stars. During their second round of the morning, Francis had Virgil pinned to the door as he held the pregnant boy up, fucking him stupid. It was saturday, so sex was all they were doing that day. And homework for class of course. When Francis moved in, Robert made the rules clear, no school, no Virgil. So Francis agreed right away, not that the elder Hawkins could have stopped him from seeing Virgil. Now, they had basically christened the whole house, several times over.

Virgil moaned pleasantly as he came on their stomachs. Francis kept thrusting, cumming moments later into the wonton body that was his.

"Dammit Francis, we cant keep fucking everywhere in the house. Or in Richies, school, or the park. Your gonna loosen the entrance to my womb if you keep pouring your seed in me." Virgil huffed out as his feet touched the ground.

"You have no say, Bitch. Your body became mine the second my cum entered it, no, the very second I bit your neck, leaving my mark. As for the other thing, I'll fuck you where ever I want." Francis snarled out, sliding out of that slick entrance. Virgil groaned in distaste, and ended up pouting before a second bout of sickness hit him and he was once again bent over the porcelain god. Francis groaned at the site of that tight ass up in the air, dripping his cum. It wasn't long before they were fucking again. Virgil didn't like it when Francis fucked him while sick, and was going to complain, when he felt something inside himself break. In that moment, the only thing Virgil wanted, was Francis's thick juicy meat in him.

"Don't stop, god never stop." Virgil screamed out. Francis let out a cruel chuckle as he savagely went in between hitting Virgil's cervix and his prostate.

_'Damn, It only took him six months to get this savagely addicted. Stubborn little bitch,' _Francis thought to himself, as Virgil orgasmed. Francis spilled his hot seed into that perfect ass, and leaned down to bite the back of Virgil's neck as he continued to thrust through his orgasm.

Three months later, Virgil was screaming in pain, as he pushed out the child that had been inside him for a long nine months. He didn't know how he could deal with being a sixteen year old mother, but he knew Francis wouldn't leave him. Suddenly two cries were heard, one an infant, and another a tired mother. Virgil collapsed against the hospital bed that he'd been lying in for the past twenty-four hours.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," A League doctor said, handing the baby over to a nurse to have him cleaned. Both Francis and Virgil nodded, one more exhausted then the other. Both were quite happy.

Five years later, Virgil once again had his face pressed against a door, this one made of wood. Francis was pounding into his perfect body, again swollen with pregnancy.

"Dammit Francis, we're right outside Jack's room," Virgil moaned out.

"That boy wont wake up if an earthquake hit." Francis grunted back.

"The bathroom at least?" Virgil begged through his panting.

"Fine," Francis grunted. Five orgasms later, both were asleep and satiated.


End file.
